


Raise your glass to not being a meaningless rebound

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Abby explains why she didn´t choose Riley
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Raise your glass to not being a meaningless rebound

Riley Johnson laughed a full belly laugh when her ex-girlfriend Harper Caldwell had mentioned that for a second she was worried that Abby may leave her for her.

After calming down and still giggling at the confused expression on Harper´s face Riley patted her shoulder and said.

“Yeah, I totally felt she had the hots for me when she looked at me with a confused expression the first time we talked and you weren´t around” she said raising an eyebrow.

“And I knew she was totally in love with me when she made some medical joke just because she wanted a drink and wanted to keep her mind busy until she saw you again and then we spend our second full conversation in a gay bar talking about you” she recounted.

“And it was true love when I was talking about my parents and she totally ignored me because she was busy looking at you, right then and there I knew we were meant for each other” she said keeping a straight face, “I knew we would ride into the sunset with how much we had in common” the sarcasm was dripping.

She finally burst out laughing, and Harper rolled her eyes watching as her girlfriend was getting drinks at the bar.

“I mean I think I broke a record or something, because I got friend zoned before I became a friend” she laughed.

“I just can´t believe that she didn´t even considered” Harper said “You are the epitome of out and proud and I wasn´t, you would be what she needed, so why not?” she was so confused.

Riley shrugged and smiled as Abby came closer “We should ask her” she said.

“Ask me what?” Abby said putting the drinks in the table and watching the two girls.

Harper got nervous but Riley wanted to know, she had to admit she was curious.

“Well future Mrs. Holland here “ she started smiling like the Cheshire Cat , Abby´s eyes widened, she knew the engagement was still happening even if they had things to work out, but she hadn't mentioned anything to Harper.

“She wants to know why having a hot option like me” she said pointing to herself, making the other two women roll their eyes.

“Why you didn´t even consider ran away with me?” she finished dramatically causing Harper to spit her beer and mutter “Idiot” before laughing.

Abby laughed too but with all confidence stated “That is easy” she looked at her girlfriend with such a loving expression that Harper couldn´t help but swoon.

“You are not Harper and I just knew you for less than three days, we only talked a handful of times and it was always about this beautiful asshole and I wasn´t about to throw away a one year relationship for three days of hardships and even if I actually did I wasn´t going to jump into something that would last a couple of days just because it was a rebound” she finished with a smile.

Harper had a goofy smile, Riley nodded but then both women said “Hey?!”

Abby laughed and said “What?” her girlfriend pouted and said “I´m not an asshole” this made the shorter woman smile and move closer to her “You were but like I said a beautiful one “ she said matter of fact.

Harper kept the pout but nodded “You are right as always” she accepted and leaned down so she could capture Abby´s smiling lips.

When they parted they turned to look at Riley and Abby explained “Let´s face it Riley if anything had happened between us it would be me acting like a jerk and hurting both of you just because I was hurting and no offense but the heart is taken” she held Harper´s hand and brought it to her lips.

Riley nodded she knew Abby was right and she deserved more than to be her ex´s ex second option.

“So here” she said raising her glass of wine, Harper and Abby raised their beers “To you two and the future I know you will have together”, she discreetly winked at Abby whom smiled thinking about the ring she had for her girlfriend “ and to me for not becoming a meaningless rebound” the three laughed as they clinked their drinks.


End file.
